


Green Cherry

by Purplez8446



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Barista Iida, Barista Midoriya, Bottom Izuku, Bottom Midoriya, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masochist Midoriya, Tattoo Artist Kaminari, Tattoo Artist Mina, Tattoo Artist Sero, Tattoo artist Bakugo, barista Ochaco, barista shoto, sadist bakugo, tattoo artist kirishima, top bakugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplez8446/pseuds/Purplez8446
Summary: Midoriya meets a hot tattoo artist. Midoriya is a masochist, Bakugo is a sadist. What can go wrong?This is an on going work. I will update when I have time.





	1. Chapter 1

‘It’s too hot.’ That’s all that Katsuki thought while stripping his jacket off. It’s been a long day full of drunk people’s flirting to new timers crying. Bakugo was tired, being a tattoo artist was a bitch, but he frankly enjoyed what he did. Bakugo walked into his apartment to see his roommates chasing after each other. Kirishima was chasing after his boyfriend Kaminari with a plunger (wasn’t going to question it) , then Mina and sero with their drunk asses on the couch.

After Bakugo yelled at Kirishima to help with Mina and Sero. He watches the red-head go to his pikachu boyfriend. Bakugo rest in bed and hopes tomorrow is a better, less annoying day.

 

Nope

He was wrong, first Mina broke the couch because her and sero were ‘playing’ to hard on it. Kirishima broke multiple bowels this morning while trying to get one for his cereal, and Kaminari fried the toaster. God, he needed to move out soon.

…...

 

Midoriya looks in the mirror and floofs out his hair causing the greenette to giggle. Ochaco, Iida, Todoroki, And him we’re going to get friendship tattoos. As gay as that sounds he was excited...yet nervous? He wasn’t sure. 

Someone knocked on his door

Midoriya quickly rushed to the door tripping a few times, only to be meeted by a handsome face. 

“Good Morning Todoroki-Kun!” Midoriya waves over excitedly

Todoroki ruffles Midoriya’s hair “Morning Izu.”

Midoriya embraces the multi haired male and smiles. Izuku looks at Todoroki’s sleeve and frowns. “Tattoos don’t hurt right?””

Todoroki smirks. “Like hell but you’re a masochist so you can take it like a champ.” Todoroki lays his head on the green beans hair.

 

Once Ochaco and Iida arrive they were talking about getting a couple tattoo together, so Midoriya and Todoroki were going to get a small sun and moon on their wrist. Iida drives the gang to the nearest tattoo parlor “King Explosion Murders”.

Midoriya giggled at the Name as he stood in front of the parlor. “What a weird name, who would ever come up-“

“I would.” A deep husky voice said behind Midoriya.

Midoriya jumped and turned around to see a muscular, tattooed up male. He was mentally drooling. “I’m so sorry!” He bowed multiple times and looks at the ash blonde male. 

Bakugo gives a little tsk before walking in.

Midoriya rubbed his arms before walking in with everyone else.

A pink female rolled out and smiles. “Hello!~”

Iida smiles, “Hello we have an appointment today!” Iida said a little to fast, you could sense he was nervous.  
Ochaco held her boyfriend arm as they exchanged formalities. 

Todoroki went with Kirishima.

Ochaco with Mina.

Iida with Sero.

Midoriya sat there patiently and awkwardly. Before seeing a familiar face again. 

Bakugo laughs. “Of course they give me the twink.” He motioned for Midoriya to follow him before walking to the back room.


	2. This is Painful. Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bakugo was doing the shading he noticed Midoriya’s hard on and was mentally laughing. ‘No fucking way.’ Was all that was running through his mind.

Bakugo sits down and looks at Midoriya standing there awkwardly. 

Katsuki gives a harsh ‘tsk’. “Are you going to sit or what? I already got your pictures for what you want.” He smirks. “Pretty gay.” The male chuckles. 

Midoriya blushes and sits down. “You can’t say that to a customer!” 

Bakugo smiles. “You can’t insult my parlor.”

Midoriya pouts as Bakugo grabs his wrist and lays it on the arm of the chair. 

Bakugo caresses the wrist with his thumb as he grabs the razor. “I’m going to shave this area or the hair will be pains to get past by. Even if they are naked to the eye.”

Midoriya listens closely and whines. “You won’t cut me right?”

Bakugo smiles. “No, but don’t move.” 

Bakugo uses rubbing alcohol over the spot where the tattoo will be placed. Then shaved the spot. Bakugo throws the disposable razor away and sighs.

Midoriya smiles, “So how old are you?”

Bakugo looks at him. “Oooo first date questions, 22. My turn, you and your occupation?”

“Barista at the One for All, 22.” 

He smiles and grabs his stencil and a cup of water and a washcloth. Bakugo transfers the sketch and smiles.   
Midoriya watches him and smiles as he closes his eyes and relaxes. Katsuki takes out the ink caps and puts them on his small table. The ash blonde male starts the machine up. Midoriya closes his eyes tightly. 

Bakugo holds onto Izuku’s hand and sighs. “You’re going to be okay. It’s just gonna hurt for a little bit.”

Midoriya nodded. The thing was he wasn’t afraid of the pain. He was afraid he was going to get a hard on.

Bakugo let the needle collide with Midoriya’s skin. Izuku jumped a little and hisses loudly. Bakugo smirks and did the line work, while Midoriya tears up ,and whines loudly. 

When Bakugo was doing the shading he noticed Midoriya’s hard on and was mentally laughing. ‘No fucking way.’ Was all that was running through his mind.   
…

After hours passed and the whole group finished getting their small tattoos, Bakugo was giving them all aftercare instructions.

“And for you…” He hands Midoriya a slip of paper before waving them off. 

 

Izuku looks at the slip of paper and his whole face became red. 

Todoroki leans over Midoriya’s shoulder and smiles. “Hey you got that hot guys number~!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Bakugo talk to their friends. Both end up breaking their phones. (Next chapter: both meet at a phone store and end up going on a date)

Bakugo rest his head and sighs. “You two have been staring at me for hours. It’s fucking creepy.” Bakugo was scrolling on his phone waiting for Deku to text him..or whatever he didn’t care.

Shitty Hair had the same shit eating grin on his face as always and The Pink Bitch won’t stop wiggling her eyebrows. 

“What!!!??” Bakugo stood up and threw his phone at the two which ended up breaking the device. “I’ll fucking kill you both!”

Kirishima picks up the shattered phone and sighs. “Now you won’t get his text...and this is the sixth phone you broke this month.” Kirishima glanced at the blonde with an all knowing smirk.

Bakugo looked at the phone and sighs. “I’m gonna buy a fucking new one….I hate you both.” Bakugo put on his jacket and huffed angrily. Before leaving the parlor. 

Mina and Kirishima sighed and goes back to cleaning the place before closing.  
.  
.  
.  
Midoriya And Todoroki were on the couch and watching the news. Midoriya pouts as the crime rate in his area kept getting higher.

Todoroki rest his hand on the greenette and smiles. “We’ll be fine and if anyone tries anything I’ll beat them!” 

Midoriya looks at his friend and laughed. “Surreee mister every time I see my father I scream.” Midoriya smiles

Todoroki touched his scar and flipped off Midoriya. 

The door slammed open and Midoriya screamed throwing his phone at the assailant. You can hear the phone drop and crack. Midoriya rushes over first to apologize to the Brown haired female who was holding her nose. 

“I’m so sorry!!” Midoriya grabbed her a tissue to help stop the blood. He began to cry as if that would make the situation better.

Todoroki picked up Midoriya’s phone and hisses at the sight. “Midoriya...yikes..”

Midoriya gently grasped his phone and cries. “Now I can’t text himmmm!”

Ochaco looks at Midoriya and sighs. “It’s called Karma..” she clenched her nose and whines. “Todoroki is it broken.”

Todoroki lifts up the females face by her chin and shakes her head “Don't worry Iida will still fin you beautiful.”

Ochaco smiles and looks at Deku crying like a mess. Ochaco hands him some of her cash and rubs his head. “Go buy yourself a new phone..besides you need it so we can text you memes and for work.”

Midoriya looks at the money and tackles her. “I love you!” He giggled and looks at his friends. “Ill do anything to pay you back!”

Ochaco smirks. “Take all of my shifts this week then.”

Midoriya nods and gets up. “I’ll do it! Thank you!” He grabs his sweater and puts it on. “Thank you again!” He rushes out the door and heads to the nearest electronic store. 

Todoroki and Ochaco look at each other. “He’s a mess they both say in unison.”


	4. Chapter 4

Midoriya was looking at the many phone selections. 

!BRRRING! The door opens

Midoriya turns to look at the door before he felt his jaw drop. He quickly ducked and whined. “No, No, No, No!” He sees the guy from the tattoo parlor. “Wait..oh my god….” he was going to reach for the phone in his pocket. He froze and growled, He broke it. He needed to call for help.

Bakugo walks to the phone stands to look at his options. He spots a piece of green hair. Bakugo looks over the stand and sees the small boy panicking in his own world. “Hello?”

Midoriya jumps and looks up. “OH MY GOD!” 

Everyone in the store looked at the twink and frowns.

Midoriya blushes and covers his face.

Bakugo lets out a gruffy laugh. He reaches his hand out to the boy and smiles. “What brings a fine piece of ass here?” 

Midoriya looked down and whines “I threw my phone at my friends face...it kind of broke..” He looked up with teary eyes.

Bakugo eyes widen and he sighs. “I broke mine too ...by throwing it at my friends faces.”

Midoriya chuckles and reaches for the males hand. “Lets buy phones together!”

Bakugo looks at Midoriya and nods. “Sure.”

Midoriya smiles and looks at the phones “Lets go ...umm you.. OH MY GOD! I dont know your mother fucking name!” (A/N: I love midoriya cursing sorry ^^)

Bakugo glares at him. “You fucking serious…” He whispered to himself, “I need you to scream it later”

Midoriya whines and flinched. “Sorry..”

Bakugo sighs, “Katsuki Bakugo.”

Midoriya reaches out his hand to shake bakugos “Izuku Midoriya.. Nice to meet you Katsu...kasu...Kacchan!”

Bakugo glares at Midoriya. “Your a fucking Deku.”   
Midoriya whines and sighs. 

After 30 minutes both males got new phones and decided to go to a little bakery nearby.

 

Midoriya eats his mochi and purrs happily. “Soo gooddmm”

Bakugo finished his Taiyaki and rubs his thumb over Midoriya’s knuckles. “Ill be back. I need to go to the bathroom.” he blows air into Midoriya’s ear and winked.

When Kacchan left Midoriya was in full panic mode.. Why...he’s hard.. He wraps his sweater around his waist and keeps eating. He sighs and looks down, “fuck im horny..” he whines and covers his face.

Bakugo stared at the twink from behind and sat at the booth and looked at Deku.”Wanna go to my place ...i just want to make sure my tattoo hasn't smeared…”

Midoriya tilts his head in confusion. “Can't you just check it now?”

Bakugo glares at Deku. “ I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE MY FUCKING TATTOO HASN’T FUCKING SMEARED!”

They were being glared at.

Midoriya waves his arms around. ‘Fine!’

Bakugo smiles in triumph.


End file.
